Catch My Breath
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: First fanfic for this... Will Zack love Cammie back? Oneshot unless I get more plot ideas. Please review and fave!


**Hey there :D hope you enjoy this. It'll probably be a oneshot but it was not totally spur-of-the-moment. The idea popped into my head when I first heard the songs, but I just recently transferred the idea onto paper. Here it is :)**

**Listen to "Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson!**

* * *

Cammie knew she was in love with Zack.

Spy work couldn't keep them apart.

He was her first thought as she was lying on the store's floor during her one day of freedom. The colors of this place seemed to drown out. Soon she found that all her past memories were running out of her head. Something inside was telling her she didn't have much time left.

All the plans she made for a life that was normal where she didn't have to worry about being blown away.

She used to be so certain…of everything. But now she didn't know where she was gonna end up. Was this the end?

She winced, trying hard to remember how this all started. A certain song played in the back of her head as she remembered him…Zack. The one and only real love she'd ever had. Oh yes ere art had fooled her before, but for once she'd finally accepted it—she was in love.

Cammie pictured meeting Zack for the first time. Those eyes! Oh how she loved him instantly; she just didn't know she did.

Cammie lied often.

Zack smiled so coolly, Cammie just wanted to run into his arms.

_And I've done that, _Cammie thought.

She had to tell him, to be with him…she couldn't give up now! They were meant to be. Surely after all those adventures…after all those times he just barely saved her by the hand…or that one time her carried her while she was asleep…couldn't he come and save her now? Just one last time?

That was an understatement. Came couldn't get him out of her head.

If Zack came, perhaps one day Cammie would be able to get back to her family. Like for the holidays. Maybe she could bring Zack home once or twice…Cammie could smell a turkey dinner now. All that dessert and home-cooking, the laughter of two dozen relatives, holding hands with Zack under the table, passing a wink to him every once in a while. It could be perfect.

Because its summertime. And if Cammie was away from all danger, she could relax and roll down the windows and not have to worry about being shot.

Shopping with friends…accepting all those invitations Cammie previously had to decline and leave no reason.

Cammie wished she could get a chance to tell him. He changed her whole world.

Even know was she lay dying…she knew she would die smiling.

Cammie's eyes closed gently. The last of her strength was waning, and her fantasy daydream fading. A crystal tear swept down her cheek as her breaths got shallower and shallower.

And then…warm guy hands wrapped around her waist. They lifted her up and carried her. Voices could be heard vaguely, but Cammie was too far gone to know what was going on.

It was Zack, and he had found his spy partner in crime, so to speak. He and his friend, Bronsor, were rushing to save her. Together the two guys knew exactly what to do to mend the wounds. As they were fixing her up…

Cammie coughed lightly. Zack took a step back, smiling, and brushed a few strands of sweaty black hair from his face.

Bronsor nodded impressively. "Cammie?"

Cammie sat herself up and wiped her eyes. "Zack? Bronsor? Zack! Bronsor!" She hugged Bronsor first.

Then once she let go of Bronsor, she moved on to Zack. Hugging him tightly, she whispered. "You saved me."

Zack laughed. "Yeah. I knw you would have done the same for me." He let go.

Cammie giggled slightly. "Yes, yes. I'd do anything for you."

Zack smiled. "Thanks."

"Zack, uhm, there's something I have to tell you. I've been thinking ofif the whole time I was lying there."

"Yes, and…?"

"I'll just, leave you two alone." Bronsor shied away.

"I love you." Cammie said.

Zack's eyes widened a little, then relaxed. "Wow. Uh…I don't feel that way. Sorry, Cammie."

Cammie's jaw dropped.

Zack chuckled nervously. "Yeah, we're just friends…"

Cammie wondered if this was it. Or would he someday fall in love with her?

* * *

**Can I get some reviews please? :3**


End file.
